


[日花]Orange

by Yilin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, My English is too poor to translate it, They are so cute, very short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 三年的時間究竟有多長？他望向的橘色球場、她望向的橘色髮絲，色號又分別是多少？





	[日花]Orange

三年的時間究竟有多長？  
他望向的橘色球場、她望向的橘色髮絲，色號又分別是多少？

「谷地桑！妳在看什麼？」日向蹦跳著到谷地身邊，似乎完全沒有被連日來的合宿累癱的跡象。  
「啊！日向啊……我在看夕陽啊。前幾天一直下雨，今天好不容易是大晴天呢。」谷地連聲音都染上了愉悅。  
「說得也是……話說谷地桑會因為下雨心情不好嗎？」  
「不會啊，只要不是世界末日就沒關係！」谷地轉過身，燦爛地對日向笑著，身後的天空似乎又紅了些許。  
「妳放心！就算是世界末日，只要有我在妳就會沒事！」日向立刻接著說道，使語尾之後接上了突然爆裂的層層蟬聲。  
也許只是因為是夏天、也許只是因為是周身的蚊蟲，兩人不禁也覺得體溫上升了些、內心開始躁動了起來。  
夕陽或許也將所有的色彩潑灑在兩人身上，接著的是黑夜與緋紅。  
谷地這才明白，橘色球場的色號是夢想、橘色髮絲的色號則是萌芽的戀情。無論哪一種都令人炫目。  
而這三年便是這一瞬夕陽，熾烈地燃至灰燼。


End file.
